


can't say no

by verity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, Fundraisers, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek has a weakness and Stiles has no problem shilling for a cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't say no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> in response to [this post](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/43782234975/i-need-teen-wolf-fics-where-the-lacrosse-team-is) by swingsetindecember, sort of: "i need teen wolf fics where the lacrosse team is fundraising either with car washes, bake sales, door to door citrus fruit and chocolate or like kissing booths at carnivals and the coach makes it mandatory. except you greenberg."

**August**

"The lacrosse team is—"

Derek slams the door to his apartment in Stiles's face, or, well, tries to. Stiles is in full lacrosse gear and has his crosse wedged in between the door and the frame. "No," Derek says. Futilely.

" _Christmas is coming_ ," Stiles says, like he's narrating _Game of the Thrones_ or something. "And stylish yet affordable wrapping paper—"

"It's August," Derek says. "Christmas isn't— Lacrosse doesn't even—"

"So you'll take six?"

 

**September**

Derek does not take the Camaro to the car wash fundraiser, even though Stiles shoves fliers under his door three times in the span of two days. Erica finds them in the recycle bin later that week and laughs for five minutes straight, although that might be because she's just discovered that Derek has a recycle bin.

What? Derek recycles.

He cares.

 

**October**

And then there are the apples. Derek had forgotten about that particular fundraiser. "What am I supposed to do with a _bushel_ of _apples_?" he says before realizing his mistake, which is that he's allowed himself to be drawn into an actual conversation instead of just booting Stiles out the door.

Judging by his broad smile, Stiles has cottoned onto this, too. "Applesauce? Apple turnovers? The Granny Smith apples are particularly suited to pie-making—"

"No," Derek says firmly.

Two weeks later, Laura opens the door to his apartment and says, "Jesus, Derek, are you planning on going as Snow White to every party this year?"

 

**November**

Coming back from the dead has also brought back Laura's sweet tooth with a vengeance, which is how Derek justifies dropping by the lacrosse team's bake sale. "Do you have brownies?" he asks Isaac, ignoring Scott glowering at him from the other side of the table.

"Somewhere, yeah, let me check." Isaac looks between Scott and Derek, shoulders drooping. "Um—"

"It's fine." Scott rolls his eyes. "You can—"

"We do _indeed_ have brownies," Stiles sing-songs, coming up behind Derek and clapping Derek on the shoulder. Stiles has four huge tupperware containers balanced precariously between his chin and his other hand, so Derek takes them from him, because he's—Laura _loves_ brownies, okay? "Triple chocolate chip and peanut butter swirl and dark chocolate with minty ganache—"

Derek sighs. "I'll take five of each."

"That'll be fifty bucks," Scott says. Isaac raises an eyebrow; Stiles's jaw drops.

" _Fine_ ," Derek says.

 

**December**

"You have a problem," Laura says when she opens the closet in Derek's bedroom and six rolls of assorted holiday wrapping paper fall off the top shelf and smack her in the face. She picks up the one with creepy grinning snowmen on a sparkly silver background. "A really big problem."

"I told you I don't have any spare hangers," Derek says, because he's a big fan of ignoring problems as long as he possibly can.

"Oh my god, do you have a separate section in your hamper for shirts you've stolen from Stiles?" Laura says, pawing around in the bottom of the closet. "God, this one is rank."

Somehow, Derek forgot how annoying Laura can be while she was dead. "I didn't steal them, he borrowed them from me."

Laura looks up from the stained henley in her hands, visibly waffling between pity and disgust. "Brother mine," she says at last. "This is an intervention. You're going to do some laundry, and then you're going to—"

Derek goes for a last-ditch save. "You still haven't seen _Breaking Dawn, Part I_. It came out while you were dead. We could—rent that, eat a few pints of Phish Food, and I could never tell anyone about it. Instead."

"I don't know whether you're the best brother or the worst," Laura sighs. "Deal if you do the laundry and buy me some goddamn hangers."

 

**January**

"Girl Scout cookies?" Stiles says. He's sitting behind the table in front of Ralph's with a little girl that Derek vaguely recognizes as Danny's little sister. "We've got Thin Mints, Trefoils, Samoas, all the classics—"

"Please?" the actual Girl Scout says with a gap-toothed smile.

 _Fuck my life,_ Derek thinks, hand already going for his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
